Perdu
by Nyna Sand
Summary: Quand tous nos repères nous sont brutalement arrachés, que la vie semble perdre le sens qu'on voulait bien lui donner, est-il possible de trouver la force d'avancer à nouveau ? *série de drabbles, SEQUEL à "Sans lui" - Point de vue de Tony sur son enlèvement dans le premier film*
1. Captivité

**_NA : _**_J'aime ma bêta, si vous saviez ! Merci Héloïse pour ta relecture (:_**  
**

_Cette petite série de drabbles est pour toi, Fuck'Yeah, félicitations à nouveau pour ton M1 ! Ce n'est pas très gai comme début, je sais bien, mais ça s'arrangera, promis !_

_Cette nouvelle série reprend la période de Tony en Afghanistan, mais de son point de vue à lui, cette fois. S'il y a une scène que vous souhaiteriez particulièrement voir, demandez, j'essaierais au mieux d'y répondre et de l'intégrer à ce que j'ai déjà écrit ^^_

_Bonne lecture (:_

_Nyna._

* * *

**Captivité**

* * *

_Vous nous aiderez, monsieur Stark. Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un fait._

Il manquait d'air. Tout en lui luttait pour refaire surface. Il avait besoin d'air. Il fallait qu'il respire. Il allait se noyer. Il se débattait. Il ne pouvait pas remonter, on l'en empêchait.

Finalement, il abandonna. Il inspira. L'eau envahit sa bouche et il tenta de la recracher. Trop tard. Déjà, il la sentait s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Son corps luttait contre l'intrusion anormale tout en continuant à chercher de l'air. Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, il se débattit de plus belle. Ses efforts payèrent.

Il émergea, recrachant douloureusement ce qu'il avait inspiré.

Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de retrouver un semblant de respiration que son calvaire recommençait.


	2. Prière

**Prière**

* * *

_Tony !_

Cette voix...

Il l'avait entendue pour la première fois alors que ses tortionnaires lui accordaient une rare bouffée d'air avant de lui remettre brutalement la tête sous l'eau.

La seconde alors qu'ils le frappaient à l'estomac.

La troisième... il préférait ne plus penser.

A chaque fois, il était arrivé au point où il avait compris que ce qu'il subissait ne le tuerait pas, même s'il l'avait désiré. A un point où il avait imploré Dieu de le laisser mourir.

Dieu n'était pas si clément.

Mais Pepper, elle, ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il se concentrait sur la présence réconfortante de sa voix.

_Tenez bon, Tony. Nous vous trouverons._

Alors il attendait.


	3. Solitude

_**NA : **Continuons dans la gaieté, qu'en dites vous ? _

* * *

**Solitude**

* * *

_Personne ne viendra pour vous, Tony Stark. Même si vos amis vous retrouvaient, vous seriez mort avant qu'ils ne vous atteignent._

Allongé dans sa cellule, Tony fixait le plafond. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait presque sentir la présence de Pepper à ses côtés. Pepper qui était toujours là quand il en avait besoin.

Ses hallucinations devenaient de plus en plus réalistes.

Elle lui murmurait que tout se passerait bien, que tout serait bientôt terminé.

Mais son imagination n'était pas fidèle.

Si Pepper avait été là, elle lui aurait dit qu'il était temps de se ressaisir, qu'il devait trouver une solution.

Mais elle n'était pas là.

Il ne s'en sortirait pas.


	4. Culpabilité

**Culpabilité**

* * *

_Ouais, la paix, j'aime la paix... La paix me foutrait au chômage._

Ses mots étaient sans doute les derniers que Forrest ait entendu.

Il se dégoûtait.

La paix le foutrait au chômage... En temps de paix, ces gosses ne seraient pas morts, tués par des armes que _lui _avait mis au point.

Young était marié. Dans un élan de lucidité accrue, alors que l'adrénaline jaillissait dans ses veines, il avait aperçu l'alliance à laquelle il n'aurait normalement pas prêté attention. Cet homme avait une femme, une famille qui l'attendait.

Chacun de ces soldats avait une vie.

Une vie qui avait pris fin par sa faute...


	5. Motivation

_**NA : **Je ne pouvais pas finir la journée sur une autre note déprimante, un dernier petit drabble donc :p_

* * *

**Motivation**

* * *

_Est-ce là le dernier défi lancé à l'humanité par le grand Tony Stark ?_

Yinsen avait raison. S'il devait vraiment mourir, autant bien faire les choses. Ces imbéciles proposaient de mettre à sa disposition tout ce qu'il pourrait demander. Puisqu'ils ne savaient pas ce dont il aurait besoin pour remplir leurs exigences, il en profiterait. S'il devait mourir, il les emporterait avec lui. Ces salauds n'auraient pas ses armes.

Peut-être même réussirait-il à les sortir de là vivants, Yinsen et lui.

Ensemble, ils pouvaient y arriver.

Dans un coin de son imagination, Pepper sourit, approbatrice, alors qu'il sortait enfin de sa léthargie.


	6. Douleur

**Douleur**

* * *

_Vous êtes en manque. Votre organisme s'adaptera._

Tony fixait sa main dans l'espoir que la simple volonté serait suffisante pour contrôler les tremblements.

Yinsen n'avait pas été long à établir un diagnostique. Ce n'était pas son cœur, comme Tony l'avait pensé.

Il avait la sensation de souffrir de la pire gueule de bois de sa vie... sans avoir bu la moindre goutte d'alcool. Et c'était bien cela le problème.

Il inspira pour chasser la nausée, ignorant tant bien que mal le vertige qui le prit au même instant.

Et la seule chose qui l'aidait à supporter ce calvaire avait disparu... Il n'avait plus d'hallucinations.

Pepper avait disparu.

Fermant les yeux, il se promit que s'il sortait de là, il ne boirait plus jamais.


	7. Réalités

_Nouveau petit drabble du jour ! Demain, on fera une petite pause dans la déprime, si, si, promis ! En attendant, enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Réalités**

* * *

_Vous qui pensez tout avoir, vous n'avez rien._

Quand Yinsen lui avait demandé s'il avait de la famille, Tony aurait voulu répondre oui. Il avait failli répondre oui. L'espace d'une seconde, l'image de Pepper s'était imposée à lui, suivie de près par celles d'Obadiah, Happy et Rhodey.

A leur façon, ils étaient sa famille. Une famille légèrement dysfonctionnelle et composée de toutes pièces, certes, mais c'était auprès d'eux qu'il voulait retourner.

Obadiah, son mentor bienveillant.

Happy, son ami protecteur.

Rhodey, qu'il voyait comme un frère.

Et puis Pepper...

Il les retrouverait. Il fallait qu'il les retrouve. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait.


	8. Défi

_**NA : **Comme promis, pas de déprime pour ce mat... d'accord, pour ce midi !_

* * *

**Nouveau défi**

* * *

_Si vous voulez des vêtements propres, il va falloir vous débrouiller, tout prince que vous êtes._

Tony se tenait debout face à l'antique lave-linge, les quelques vêtements que ses geôliers avaient daigné lui donner en main.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. Les tâches ménagères, Rhodey avait voulu lui en faire découvrir le principe lorsqu'ils étaient à l'université, mais sans grand succès.

Cependant, Tony apprenait vite. Et puis, s'il ne pouvait pas faire fonctionner quelque chose d'aussi basique que la machine se trouvant devant lui, il ne méritait pas le titre de génie.

Une heure plus tard, il se tenait fièrement devant deux petites piles de linge fraîchement lavé. Une blanche, une sombre.

Pas si mal pour un prince, non ?


	9. Espoir

_**NA :** Celui-ci est le préféré de ma bêta, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ^^'_

* * *

**Espoir**

* * *

_Ce soir nous seront libres, Yinsen._

Ce salaud les avait menacés pour la dernière fois. S'il y avait une chose que Tony maîtrisait particulièrement, c'était de travailler sous pression. Le délai était trop court. Pourtant, il y arriverait. Parce qu'il le fallait.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il mit Yinsen à contribution.

Le code était prêt.

L'armure fut complétée.

Lorsqu'il prit place dans le lourd assemblage métallique, Tony savait que ce serait quitte ou double. Tôt ou tard, leurs gardiens se rendraient compte qu'ils préparaient quelque chose. S'ils ne l'activaient pas à temps, cette armure qu'il avait voulu salvatrice deviendrait un cercueil.

_Son_ cercueil.


	10. Liberté

**NA :** _Un petit dernier pour la journée ! Je pense que j'en aurais deux pour demain avec très certainement, le petit épilogue qui conclura **Sans lui** et **Perdu** (:_

_Merci pour vos lectures & commentaires !  
__Nyna._

* * *

**Liberté**

* * *

_Ma famille est morte, Stark et je vais la retrouver... Tout va bien. Tout va bien, je vais la retrouver. _

Tony regarda avec horreur alors que Yinsen fermait les yeux pour la dernière fois. L'homme avait été son seul ami pendant ces semaines – mois ? – de captivité.

Tout ce temps, alors qu'ils parlaient de liberté, Yinsen savait qu'il ne survivrait pas. Alors pourquoi ? Était-ce la seule échappatoire ?

_Ne gâchez pas votre vie._

Non.

Yinsen voulait que lui s'en sorte. Il avait donné sa vie pour lui.

Leurs conversations faisaient sens maintenant plus que jamais.

Avant de mourir, il s'était assuré de laisser derrière lui un homme meilleur.


	11. Conscience

**_NA :_**_ 200 mots... c'est un double drabble, haha ! J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner (:_

* * *

**Conscience**

* * *

_Ne gâchez pas ça, ne gâchez pas votre vie. _

Il ne trahirait pas la confiance que Yinsen avait placée en lui. Il vengerait son ami.

Les balles rebondirent contre son armure alors qu'il sortait enfin de cette caverne maudite. Il aurait sourit s'il n'avait pas été submergé par la haine qu'il portait à ces hommes. Ils l'avaient appelé _le plus grand meurtrier de masse de l'histoire des Etats-Unis. _Ils avaient raison. C'était simplement la première fois qu'il n'agirait pas par procuration.

Aveuglé par sa rage, il activa les lance-flammes de son armure, inondant le campement dans une vague de feu.

Les tirs continuaient, touchant cette fois certains de ses points faibles.

Il tomba, continuant d'enflammer la réserve d'armes constituée par les Dix Anneaux.

Le feu l'enveloppa.

_Ne gâchez pas ça._

Il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il activa ses propulseurs et s'éleva juste à temps pour ne pas être pulvérisé par l'explosion du campement.

Là, dans les airs, alors qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il allait mourir ou survivre, une seule pensée l'habitait.

Il était libre !


	12. Sauf

_**NA : **Que le temps passe vite quand on doit travailler sur un mémoire... c'est très ironique, je vous rassure. Mais au moins, nous avons eu une journée digne d'un mois de juin, ça console :D_

_Bises !  
Nyna._

* * *

**Sauf**

* * *

_Alors, il s'est éclaté le VIP ? _

Rhodey.

_La prochaine fois, montes avec moi, ok ?_

Tony tomba à genoux. Un bref rire nerveux lui échappa. Il pouvait se laisser aller.

Rhodey l'avait trouvé.

Alors que les bras de son ami se refermaient autour de lui, Tony pleura. De soulagement, de douleur, de tristesse, de joie... Les larmes salées étaient douloureuses contre sa peau blessée, brûlée par le soleil et couverte de sable. Mais peu importait. Là, au creux de cette étreinte familière, il savait que tout était fini.

Alors il s'accorda ce moment de faiblesse.

Le cauchemar était fini.


	13. Normalité, Epilogue

**Normalité**

* * *

_Pepper a dit qu'elle serait à l'aéroport avec Happy, il est temps de rentrer à la maison, Tony._

Chez lui, il était chez lui.

Alors qu'il descendait la rampe de l'avion, s'avançant vers Pepper et Happy, Tony prit véritablement conscience de la portée des mots de Rhodey.

L'émotion lui serrait la gorge, mais peu importait.

Ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'est que les choses redeviennent enfin normales.

Il avait du mal à maîtriser son sourire alors qu'il s'arrêtait enfin face à Pepper. Elle n'avait pas autant de retenue.

Dieu qu'elle était belle avec ce sourire.

Il devait lutter pour se rappeler que c'était véritablement Pepper devant lui et pas une autre hallucination réconfortante. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il était heureux de la retrouver. Mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient. Il inspira brièvement pour se donner consistance.

« On a les yeux rouges, on pleurait son patron disparu ? »

Il était retombé naturellement dans le jeu de leurs éternelles et innocentes provocations, un poids semblant quitter ses épaules alors qu'elle y répondait tout aussi simplement.

« Des larmes de joies. J'ai horreur de chercher du travail. »

Cette fois, il laissa un léger sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

C'était bon d'être à la maison.

* * *

**_NA : _**_The End! __  
_

_Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en aurez pensé, mais moi, je suis assez contente de cette fin (: En plus, j'ai à peine doublé le format drabble donc je respecte presque mes propres règles, ahah. Et tu vois, Fuck'Yeah, tout est bien qui finit bien ici aussi... oui, oui, la métaphore était un peu poussée, mais les beaux yeux de Tony valent la peine de souffrir un peu, non ? _

_Je pense que je vais faire une petite pause, genre de quelques sem... jours... heures... me connaissant je ne me tiendrais pas longtemps à cette résolution, j'ai déjà plusieurs idées en tête... toutes généralement post-IM3 et pleines de Pepperony :D _

_Bises à tous et merci pour votre enthousiasme ! (:_

_Nyna._


End file.
